wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Riding
Riding is a secondary profession in which characters may learn to ride mounts, which provide movement speed bonuses and, when applicable, the ability to fly. Every mount has a minimum skill level required for riding. As of Patch 4.0.1, increasing riding skill grants further increases to movement speed. All ground mounts increase movement speed by 60/100% (Apprentice/Journeyman) and all flying mounts increase ground movement speed by 100% and flying movement speed by 150/280/310% (Expert/Artisan/Master). More detail on the requirements for each mount can be found on the mounts page. Skill levels The following table lists the skill levels available and the cost to train each skill. Due to the high cost of training, the price with discount is also listed in the table. The only discounts available are faction discounts, which vary depending on where you train in the riding skill: *Apprentice and Journeyman riding are discounted based on your standing with whatever race you buy them from. All playable races have trainers. *Expert riding can be discounted by buying it in Honor Hold or Thrallmar, which will apply a Stormwind or Orgrimmar discount, respectively. *Artisan riding can be discounted in Honor Hold or Thrallmar in the same fashion as Expert, or it can be discounted with Valiance Expedition and Warsong Offensive rep by going to Valiance Keep and Warsong Hold, respectively. *Artisan riding can be discounted in Dalaran with Kirin Tor rep. *Be aware that there are some trainers who give no discounts at all. Note that only the trainer of your race will teach you riding skill until you become exalted with another race/faction. Also, note that the prices listed for the mount itself refer to the basic mounts available to each race, usually purchasable from a vendor near the riding trainer. Special, reputation reward, or vanity mounts may cost more or require special currency to purchase. To save space, faction discounts on the mounts themselves are not included in the table. Free riding skills *Death Knights receive the 150 skill at character creation (level 55); they learn to summon an Acherus Deathcharger, a swift land mount, as a quest in the Acherus starting zone. *Druids receive the 225 skill (if they already have 150) with at level 60. *Paladins receive the 75 skill as part of buying their level 20 mount spell from their trainer. At level 60 they can complete the Charger quest chain which rewards the Journeyman riding skill (and a Feat of Strength). (Training the Charger at level 40 does not provide Journeyman riding skill.) *Warlocks also receive the 75 skill as part of buying their level 20 mount spell from their trainer. At level 60 they can complete a quest to learn their Dreadsteed summon and get Journeyman riding skill (and a Feat of Strength). (Like paladins, training to summon the fast mount at level 40 does not reward the riding skill.) * rewards Master flying, but requires Artisan flying to use. It is a reward from . **Before Patch 4.0.1, several other mounts existed that could fly at 310% speed with Artisan flying. Any character that owned one of these before Patch 4.0.1 automatically learned Master Riding Skill at no cost, making all other flying mounts 310% speed. Note that like all professions, all lower ranked skill levels must be learned before training further (e.g. Expert skill is required to train Artisan skill). This is a summary of the class mounts. Associated quests for the paladin and warlock mounts, while obsolete in the sense that they are no longer required, have not been removed from the game. Riding trainers Flying Disambiguation: * Flying mounts * Content exclusive to flying mounts * Flight master * Flight path * Movement → Transportation * Flight Form (The Druid's flight form) * Swift Flight Form (The Druid's epic flight form) * Flying Machine Notes * As of release, you cannot fly in starting zones for Blood elf and Draenei. This is apparently intended.no flying in azuremyst? by Roraks Sat, 12/11/2010 11:12 AM or no flying in azuremyst? by Roraks @ 19:53:15 11-Dec-2010 Patch changes * Master Flying Skill (310% flight speed) is now available from riding trainers in Dalaran, Valiance Expedition, Warsong Offensive at a cost of . * Characters that already had a 310% mount pre-4.0.1 are given this skill free of charge. All other characters must purchase Master Flying to receive 310% flight speed. ** The no longer trains you 310% speed. * Cold Weather Flying reduced to 500g. * Cold Weather Flying can now be purchased at level 68. * The removed. * The X-53 Touring Rocket can now also be used as a ground mount. . * Changed the faction discounts for the riding skill vendors in Honor Hold and Thrallmar to use Stormwind and Orgrimmar faction, respectively. This is because newly-arrived 60s in Outland are unlikely to have any Honor Hold or Thrallmar rep.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=20136595097&pageNo=2&sid=1#20}} . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 20 directing them to the riding trainer. * Journeyman Riding (Skill 150): Can now be learned at level 40 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 40 directing them back to the riding trainer. * Expert Riding (Skill 225): Can now be learned at level 60 for from trainers in Honor Hold or Thrallmar. Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold for Alliance; Thrallmar for Horde). Flight speed at this skill level has been increased to +150% of run speed, up from +60%. * Artisan Riding (Skill 300): Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold or Valiance Expedition for Alliance; Thrallmar or Warsong Offensive for Horde). * In order to further equalize the number of purchasable mounts available to each race, a new 60% speed ground mount has been added for night elves, and a new 100% speed ground mount has been added for the undead. * Flying over Dalaran and Wintergrasp is now possible so long as players keep a healthy distance above the ground. * For level 80 Main characters can purchase the and give it to their alts level 68+ that have a flying skill of 225+ (not 150 as previously stated) to learn Cold Weather Flying.}} .}} to , and its respective reputation discounts.}} , so the total cost of getting an epic mount was the same as before. It has since been reduced to to make it easier to buy Expert riding skill.}} , available at level 40. reputation was required to learn cross-faction riding skill, but mounts were Bind on Use and purchasable by anyone for . This meant that characters who were PvP rank 3 or higher could pass on the 10% discount directly to other characters by buying the mount for them. This is no longer possible because all mounts are now Bind on Pickup, and the majority of the cost is built into the riding skill training (which is no longer faction-specific) rather than the cost of the mount.}} References External links Category:WoW skills Category:World of Warcraft mounts